


Lluvia

by KataPiscis



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KataPiscis/pseuds/KataPiscis
Summary: La lluvia cae, los recuerdos llegan, los sentimientos se manifiestan y las almas se juntan para una perfecta declaración de amor.No soy buena con las sinopsis.
Relationships: Leo Aiolia/Pisces Aphrodite
Kudos: 3





	Lluvia

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lo escribí para el cumpleaños de Aioria en primera instancia, luego escribí una segunda parte para intentar escribir algo de lemon, aquí publico ambos fics como si fueran uno solo.

Afrodita se encontraba leyendo recostado cómodamente en el sofá de la sala que se encontraba en su templo, a fuera, la lluvia golpeteaba con intensa severidad, lo que le había impedido realizar dicha actividad en su jardín, como tenia de costumbre. El intenso golpeteo a la puerta de su templo y el cosmos de Aioria le dijo que su apacible tarde estaba por terminar, decidió no hacer esperar al león. 

Al abrir la puerta, vio al pobre chico totalmente empapado que lo miraba con ojos de cachorrito, rodó los ojos, Death mask tenía razón, era un blando. Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar y sin dirigirle una palabra fue a buscar una toalla para que pudiera secarse. Cuando regresó, lo vio pasear su mirada sorprendida por su casa, era la primera vez que lo visitaba, así que estaba intrigado por saber que se le ofrecía al pequeño león. 

—Lo mejor es que te seques, no quiero que pesques un resfriado, niño. 

—No soy un niño —el puchero que se formó en el rostro del menor desmentía la afirmación que acababa de hacer —ya soy un santo de oro, por si no lo sabias. 

—¿Y que hace un poderoso santo de oro fuera de su templo? —lo intentó, pero no pudo evitar que una leve risa se le escapara 

—Yo... bueno... es que... —las mejillas se le encendieron, un relámpago bastante fuerte le dio a Afrodita que el niño no se había atrevido a manifestar. Le temía a las tormentas. 

El pequeño se abrazaba a él con demasiada fuerza y eso le causó cierta ternura, no era más que dos años mayor, pero en ese momento parecía que la diferencia era mucho mayor. Quiso preguntarle porque había ido desde leo hasta su casa y no fue con algún otro, pero recordó que en ese momento en el santuario solo estaban cuatro personas, ellos dos, Shura y Death Mask. Seguro que Cáncer le daba más miedo que la tormenta y Shura, simplemente estaba descartado. Le devolvió el abrazo y decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema. 

—Ven, vamos a que te seques —lo guio a su habitación y le facilitó algo de ropa. 

Lo dejó solo y fue a la cocina para prepararle algo de cenar, se preguntó si ofendería al león si le ofrecía leche y galletas, río levemente, Death tendría de que burlarse de él el resto de su vida si lo viera en ese momento. A parto a su amigo de su mente y se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo. Escuchó a Aioria rondar en su sala. 

—Niño, ven a cenar —le gritó. Aioria apareció con el ceño fruncido y mirándolo mal —oye, que no soy yo el que le teme a las tormentas —le vio agachar la cabeza, avergonzado. 

—Yo... 

—Tranquilo, es normal que todos le temamos a algo, solo debes aprender a afrontarlos —le guiñó un ojo —nadie nace siendo valiente. 

Invitó al niño a sentarse y le ofreció una taza de té, recibiendo otra mirada interrogante por parte del pequeño santo, Afrodita dejó escapar una carcajada. 

—Sí quieres te ofrezco leche. 

Recordó Afrodita, mirando las gotas de lluvia deslizarse por el cristal de su ventana, mientras apretaba con fuerza la pequeña caja que con tanto cuidado había envuelto y que, celosamente, había protegido de los ojos curiosos de Shura y Death Mask. 

Mordió su mejilla sin terminar de decidirse sí bajar hasta el quinto templo o quedarse en el suyo, volviendo a rememorar la primera y única tarde que el León Dorado había pasado en su casa. Lanzó un suspiro cansado. Decidiendo que lo mejor era quedarse en Piscis, él no tenía nada qué hacer en el quinto templo. No tenía derecho ni a mirar a la cara al joven Leo. 

Dejó la caja con el regalo a un lado y la sustituyó por el libro que en ese momento estaba leyendo, sin poder concentrarse realmente, siempre pendiente del rítmico golpeteo de la lluvia en las paredes de su templo. Rozó con su mano el pequeño paquete que tenía a un lado cuando sintió el cosmos de Camus entrar a Acuario y miró en dirección del reloj: faltaba una hora para la medianoche. 

Cerró su libro de golpe, ni siquiera había avanzado una página y las horas se le habían ido perdido en sus pensamientos, pero aún tenía algo de tiempo para entregar su regalo, con suerte, ya ni Milo estaría en el quinto templo. 

Salió de Piscis abrazando con fuerza el regalo que tan cuidadosamente había escogido un par de días atrás, no era nada excepcional, pero había puesto todo su empeño en que fuera algo bonito y qué Aioria lo recordara cada vez que posara su vista en él. «Sí es que no lo tiraba o lo dejaba olvidado en algún rincón de Leo» pensó con desánimo, mientras una ligera brisa le golpeaba el rostro. 

El pesimismo volvió hacer presa de él y estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta para volver a entrar en su templo, cuando el cosmos de Aioria se dejó sentir dejándolo estático en su lugar. «¿Irá con el Patriarca?» se preguntaba intentando adivinar la presencia de Leo fuera de su templo el día de su cumpleaños y tan lejos de la quinta casa. 

No pudo decir nada cuando los ojos verdes de Aioria se posaron en él e instintivamente presionó el paquete que llevaba en las manos. Sin embargo, su turbación y nerviosismo pasó desapercibido por el León Dorado y Afrodita pudo recomponer su muro de indiferencia y altanería cuando el griego estuvo frente a él. 

—Afrodita - saludó Aioria con sorpresa por verlo de salida. 

—Aioria, ¿qué haces tan lejos de casa gatito? ¿Te perdiste? 

Afrodita preguntó con cierta burla, no era que lo quisiera, es que estaba tan habituado a hacer ese tipo de comentarios que le costaba ser de otra manera, además que así mantenía las distancias con el resto de sus compañeros, como siempre había sido. 

—¿No puedes dejar el sarcasmo por una vez en tu vida, Afrodita? —dijo en tono resignado su inesperado visitante. 

—No —respondió con una sonrisa cargada de burla. 

—No fuiste hoy a mi templo —Aioria obvio lo último y se decidió por ser directo, para Afrodita no pasó desapercibido el tono ¿triste? de Aioria. 

—Sí... bueno... —no sabía cómo responder a eso. ¿Había ido a reclamarle? 

-Prometiste qué irías -lo interrumpió Aioria-, Shura dijo que habías tenido un problema, ¿está todo bien? ¿Ibas a algún lado? 

Aioria lo miró interrogante, dándose cuenta que ambos estaban parados en la entrada de Piscis. Afrodita, apretó más el paquete que casi había olvidado que traía en las manos y se mordió el interior de su mejilla, pensando en la posibilidad de ser honesto, después de todo, Aioria había ido hasta su templo y no se había molestado por su recibimiento. 

—Te vuelvo a visitar en un día de lluvia —comentó ante la nula respuesta de Piscis; la nostalgia en la voz y mirada del León Dorado fue casi palpable. 

—Sí —respondió en voz baja -aunque ya no le temes a las tormentas —Aioria lo miró sorprendido. 

—¿Lo recuerdas? —Afrodita sonrío con dulzura, una sonrisa que Leo solo le había visto una vez cuando aún era un crío. Casi lo deja sin respiración. 

—Sí, yo no creía que tú... 

—Ese día conocí un Afrodita que quizá solo Death y Shura conocen, siempre has sido un enigma, pero quiero conocerte. 

—¿De verdad? —preguntó entre incrédulo y sorprendido. 

—No estaría aquí sí no fuera así —se sinceró Aioria —Ahora, ¿puedo saber por qué no fuiste a mi templo hoy? 

—Yo —Afrodita tomó aire antes de continuar, tenía que responder con la misma sinceridad que el de Leo, aunque su mente le gritara que no lo hiciera—. No creí que te fueras a enterar de mi ausencia, además qué pensé que mi presencia no sería grata. 

—¿Bromeas? —Afrodita negó, Aioria lanzó una pequeña risa de incredulidad—. Afrodita, desde que comenzó a llover no deseé otra cosa que verte cruzar el umbral de mi templo y sí crees que alguno de nosotros te guarda rencor, estás equivocado. 

—Lo siento —dijo en un susurro apenas audible. 

—Ya no importa, ¿me dirás a dónde ibas? —preguntó Aioria reparando en el paquete que Afrodita llevaba en sus manos. 

—Al quinto templo -un relámpago surcó el cielo —está a punto de terminar el cumpleaños de su guardián y quisiera felicitarlo. 

—Entonces lo mejor es que nos demos prisa —respondió Aioria con una enorme sonrisa. 

—Tal vez... —dudó —podemos quedarnos aquí, siempre tengo leche para ofrecer a un gatito perdido —bromeó Afrodita sintiendo su mano ser sujetada fuertemente. 

—Este gatito ya no se conforma con leche y en Leo tengo algo mejor que ofrecerte. 

Afrodita se estremeció ante aquella promesa y permitió que Aioria lo llevara consigo escaleras abajo, justo cuando otro haz iluminó el Santuario y un trueno cimbraba en el cielo anunciando la llegada de una nueva tormenta. Las gotas de lluvia los acompañaron en su descenso. 

La tormenta arreció justo cuando ambos santos traspasaban las puertas del templo de Leo. Se quedaron en el umbral un momento viendo la tormenta caer, hasta que Afrodita reparó en la hora, entonces se giró hacia el otro santo que aún estaba absorto con la tormenta. 

—Feliz cumpleaños, pequeño Leo. 

Le dijo estirando sus manos para entregarle por fin el paquete que, por la lluvia y sus nervios, lucía maltrecho. Eso no evitó que Aioria lo tomara con una gran sonrisa. 

—Gracias —le dijo envolviéndolo entre sus brazos, luego se acercó a su oído para susurrarle—: pero estás por descubrir que no soy tan pequeño.   
____________

Un fuerte gemido se dejó oír por toda la habitación, mezclándose con la lluvia que caía torrencial sobre el Santuario y que se estrellaba contra los cristales de las ventanas del templo de Leo.

Las manos del santo de Piscis se aferraron a los hombros de Aioria, mientras este se abría paso en su interior con sus dedos y su boca jugaba cerca de su entrepierna. Estimulándolo y dilatándolo. Tener al quinto guardián tan atento sobre su cuerpo, era tan placentero que casi sintió pesar cuando las manos griegas se retiraron de su entrada. 

Se miraron con fervor. Afrodita, acarició el rostro de Aioria con ternura mientras el santo de Leo lo recostaba sobre la cama y separaba sus piernas con suavidad. Con una tenue sonrisa lo invitó a entrar en él. Un relámpago que se filtró por la ventana de la habitación de Leo, iluminó los cuerpos que se unían con absoluta entrega.

El caballero de Leo, no demoró en hundirse en la intimidad de Afrodita con una suave fricción que lo hizo arquearse de placer y clavar sus dedos en los fuertes hombros del griego. Aioria, tomó su tiempo para iniciar un lento vaivén de sus caderas, depositando suaves besos en los labios, rostro y cuello de Afrodita que suspiraba ante los delicados movimientos. 

Las caricias que se propiciaban eran moderadas, casi medidas, demorando así su unión. Aioria, no tenía prisa por terminar, por eso cada vez que Afrodita exigía ir más de prisa, lo detenía sujetando firmemente sus caderas. Tenía toda la intención de alargar aquel encuentro, de hacerle el amor con mesurada ternura y absoluta delicadeza. Había esperado demasiados años para tenerlo y quería expresar todo su cariño en la confluencia de sus cuerpos llevados al éxtasis con la calma que da la ternura. 

—Aioria... —suspiró Afrodita al sentir las manos del griego recorrer su anatomía con parsimonía; casi le parecía irreal que aquellos sobrios movimientos lo estuvieran llevando al cielo. 

—Afrodita... —repitió el de Leo observando con amor el bello rostro arrebolado de su amante. Se sonrieron. 

Aioria, pasó su lengua y nariz por el cuello de Afrodita, lo que provocó un sonoro gemido de su parte y que su respiración se comenzara agitar y por ende, buscar un contacto más acelerado de sus caderas. Aioria, apretó suave la piel de sus glúteos impidiendo que marcara el ritmo. Detuvo su exploración por su cuello y lo miró. 

—Calma —posó sus labios en los ajenos fugazmente —no hay prisa. 

Afrodita asintió cerrando los ojos al sentir el delicado tacto de la mano de Aioria apartando un mechón de cabello de su cara. Se besaron siguiendo el ritmo marcado por las caderas de Leo, que para Piscis era una lenta y dulce tortura.

Se tomó su tiempo para acariciar cada parte de piel bronceada a su disposición al tiempo que disfrutaba del contacto de las manos de Aioria sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo la necesidad de devolverle cada gramo de placer que él le estaba ofreciendo. Separó sus labios de los ajenos y repitió la caricia que momentos antes el de Leo le había regalado sobre su cuello, saboreándolo y oliendo su piel a gusto. 

Sus gemidos resonaron por las paredes del templo, acompañados por la lluvia que seguía cayendo sin tregua, aunque los amantes que se entregaban con absoluta devoción se mantenían ajenos a ella ocupados en recorrer la tibieza del cuerpo que tenían a placer. 

Aioria, tomó con gentileza una de las manos de Afrodita y entrelazó sus dedos con los contrarios, mientras que con la otra recorría el pecho. Estimuló ligeramente sus tetillas y continuó su camino hasta tocar su miembro y comenzar a masturbarlo con la misma lentitud con la que lo penetraba. 

—¡Dioses! —gimió el de Piscis al ser consciente de cada movimiento de Aioria sobre su cuerpo. Jamás se lo habían hecho así, pero debía admitir que era una sensación maravillosa. 

El de Leo, no estaba mejor, sentir cada parte de piel de Afrodita sobre la suya y descubrir cada zona erógena del cuerpo ajeno y propias, era la sensación más placentera que hubiera experimentado jamás.

Se besaron sin pausar su faena, conscientes de que estaban próximos al final. Aioria, golpeaba firmemente su interior sin aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas, lo que sorprendió enormemente a Afrodita que comenzaba a sentir tensión en el bajo vientre. 

—Solo un poco más Afrodita, por favor —jadeó Aioria sobre su oído antes de inclinarse para besarlo, intuyendo que Afrodita estaba cerca del final, quería un poco de contención para terminar juntos. 

Y llegaron. El orgasmo estalló simultáneo con gran fuerza que ambos se sintieron llegar al cielo de puro placer. Se separaron mientras intentaban normalizar su respiración.

Aioria sonrió cuando sintió los suaves labios de Afrodita sobre su hombro. Se giró ligeramente y lo rodeó con sus brazos para atraerlo a su pecho. Besó sus cabellos. 

—¿Sigues pensando que soy un niño? —preguntó mirándolo fijo. Afrodita sonrió con travesura. 

—Me escucharé muy pervertido si te digo que sí. 

Aioria, soltó una ligera carcajada y negó abrazándolo con más fuerza dispuesto a dejarse arrastrar por morfeo y no dejar escapar a su adorado pez esa noche ni ninguna que le quedara de vida. 

Afrodita lo observó dormir y sonrió con cariño, no se arrepentía los años que estuvo reprimiendo sus sentimientos hacia Leo. Sabía que, de haberse acercado, le habría causado un daño quizá irreparable, como tantas veces le habían advertido Shura y Deathmask. 

No, durante el reinado de Saga, su amor por el de Leo no era correcto, pero ahora, tenía una nueva oportunidad y no la pensaba desaprovechar. La felicidad que sentía era inefable. Saberse perdonado y correspondido en sus sentimientos era algo con lo que no se había atrevido a soñar, pero ahí estaba, en brazos del hombre que amaba; esperaba que en esa nueva oportunidad, tuviera muchos años para compartir con Aioria. 

Miró hacia la ventana cuando un nuevo relámpago surcó el cielo y en sus adentros decretó que los días de lluvia, serían sus favoritos. Besó por última vez —esa noche —a su compañero, enredó sus brazos sobre su cintura y se dispuso a dormir.


End file.
